wikiheartexelicafandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Maria
Mother Maria (マザー・マリア Mazaa Maria) is one of the characters featured in the doujin game Rayging Blue's Conflict Warred, a shoot-em up made by section S. Story Maria was a GC Humanoid created in the beginning of the PC (Photon Century) era as an Artificial Intelligence to control the Colony L9, a space colony located between the orbits of Earth and Mars. During the events of Conflict Warred in the PC year 197, she became the Leader of the faction known as the HSB (Hyper Symbolic Babies), enemies of the Rayging Blue team. After the final battle with Aoi Sorano and her RGB-01/B2 "Brynhild" ship, Maria decides to stay in the colony, where she dies when L9 blows up in the far reaches of space. She's survived by her daughter Chris, and the former members of the HSB. Profile When the player reaches the core of L9, Maria is revealed as a long haired, naked woman wearing a white cape, her physical appearance resembles a 20-year old woman, however the game site shows her with a red silhouette behind her, impilicating a double personality, which is revealed at the end of the game. 'Ending 1' If the player is using the RGB-01/B Be-Mate, the game will fade to white when the second final boss appears, and Maria will say "Is it OK that you are now being off guard?, Farewell, Aoi." cutting off the game with a "To Be Continued" message, and leaving the player with the question of "How i could beat the game?" 'Ending 2' The true ending of this game is revealed when the player is using the Brynhild, and defeats the final boss. Her true appearance is revealed during the post-battle conversation, but the player is still in the dark about how she looks like because the lack of a full-body shot. In April 15, 2009, the character designer "yakkey" revealed a full body CG of Maria. She appears wearing a swimsuit like bodysuit and armor parts similar to those of the Triggerhearts (mostly influenced or inspired by Exelica), along with "holographic" keyboards and panels in reference to her role controlling the Colony L9. Machines used by Mother Maria 'Colony L9 Core' The core of the Space Colony L9 is equpped with one hell of a lot of laser weapon systems, along with bombs that release bullets when they go boom. But the most dangerous of all is the "Blackhole", where the core absorbs energy in a fast 3 line spiral for release another 3 way spiral of bullets that begin with a slow paced rotation, but it increase it speed in a matter of seconds. One more thing left, this thing takes A LOT of time to be destroyed. The second form of the core resembles a circular piece of circuitry covered by large crystals, It uses a lot of fast laser attacks in multiple patterns, things get harder once its energy is half-drained, using an 8-way spinning laser shot that repeats three times before changing to a quick "Lock to player's position" laser attack and concludes with a 6 line laser shot, combined with spiral bullets. Then the previous attacks are repeated until the boss is destroyed. Curiosities * GC Humanoid (GCヒューマノイド GC Hyumanoido) stands for "Genome Copied Humanoid". An artificial human being created from stratch on a celular level. * The first form of the Colony Core is quite reminiscent of Spartacus, the Juda Central System and sixth boss from RayStorm, also, the Rayging Blue series homage the game in other elements like the R-Gray-like Lock-On Laser weapon of Midori Hayashino's Gemuet & Gemini ship. So it is probaby that Mother Maria's "Triggerheart Influenced" design could be more of a homage than a knock off. External Links section S' Rayging Blue's website (Japanese) Rayging Blue's Hyper Symbolic Babies page (Japanese) Category:Knock Off and Influenced Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Artificial Beings